worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Stormtrooper Corps
The Imperial Stormtrooper Corps also known as the ISC are an elite branch of the Galactic Empires military which provide dedicated, armored enforcers of the Emperor's New Order. Stormtroopers are selected from all manner of top recruits from the Imperial Academy system. Stormtroopers can be directly recruited but are traditionally top Imperial Army cadets that are transitioned to one of the Imperial Academys that are assigned to teach the Stormtroopers such as the Cardia Academy. The Imperial Stormtrooper Corps is responsible for the dreaded enforcement of the Emperor's will, the ISC are deployed to flashpoints throughout the galaxy and are responsible for a wide-array of missions. Organization The Imperial Stormtrooper Corps, including specialized Stormtroopers are organized in a Squad, Platoon, Company, Battalion, Regiment and the feared Legion. While the Stormtrooper Corps numbers appear limited they are an elite fighting force and are widely known for their ferociousness and fanatical devotion to victory. The basic Stormtrooper Squad includes 10 Stormtroopers. The squad is lead by a Stormtrooper Sergeant and includes a veteran Field Trooper as a second-in-command. One trooper is a trained communications specialist, a second is medically trained, another is a marksmen and finally one is assigned as a "gunner" with a heavy repeating weapon. The remaining five troopers are "regular" troopers whose specialty vary depending on their own merits. Stormtrooper formations lack any formal support units as they are meant to be supplied by the Imperial Navy or the Imperial Army and local governments and formations. Stormtroopers are equipped to forage and build their own supply storehouses; they are often dispatched with high-end equipment. Order of Battle Stormtroopers and Specialized Stormtrooper formations *Stormtrooper Squad – 10 Stormtroopers (including 1 Field Trooper, 1 Sergeant) *Stormtrooper Platoon - 50 Stormtroopers (5 squads (50 Stormtroopers) including 1 Lieutenant and 1 Stormtrooper Commander) *Stormtrooper Company - 200 Stormtroopers (4 Platoons (200 Stormtroopers) including 1 Captain) *Stormtrooper Battalion - 800 Stormtroopers (4 Companies (800 Stormtroopers) including 1 Major) *Stormtrooper Regiment - 3,200 Stormtroopers (4 Battalions (3,200 Stormtroopers) including 1 Lieutenant Colonel) *Stormtrooper Legion - 12,800 Stormtroopers (4 Regiments (12,800 Stormtrooper) including 1 Colonel/High Colonel) Old Organization *Stormtrooper Platoon – 52 Stormtroopers (5 Squads (50 Stormtroopers), + 1 Lieutenant and 1 Commander) *Stormtrooper Company – 209 Stormtroopers (4 Platoons (208 Stormtroopers), + 1 Captain) *Stormtrooper Battalion – 837 Stormtroopers (4 Companies (836 Stormtroopers) +1 Major) *Stormtrooper Regiment – 3,349 Stormtroopers (4 Battalions (3,348 Stormtroopers) + 1 Lieutenant Colonel) *Stormtrooper Legion – 13,396 Stormtroopers (4 Regiments (13,396) + 1 High Colonel) Scout trooper formations *Scout Lance – 5 Scout Troopers (including 1 Sergeant and 5 Speeder Bikes) *Scout Squadron – 10 Scout Troopers (2 Scout Lances, 1 Lieutenant replacing 1 Sergeant in Command Scout Lance, 10 Speeder Bikes) *Scout Platoon – 40 Scout Troopers (4 Scout Squadrons, 1 Captain replacing a Lieutenant in the Command Scout Squadron, 40 Speeder Bikes) *Scout Troop – 160 Scout Troopers (4 Scout Platoons, 1 Major replacing a Captain in the Command Scout Platoon, 160 Speeder Bikes) Specialized Stormtroopers The Stormtrooper Corps is highly specialized in it's Stormtrooper variants. Many Stormtroopers are environmentally trained and their equipment, training and armor reflects it. While these Stormtroopers are indeed specialized they are for the most part standard Stormtroopers with added environmental armor and training. *'Patrol Stormtroopers' - "Patrol Stormtroopers" also known as "Patrol Troopers" were locally recruited Stormtroopers who were tasked with assisting an assigned Stormtrooper detachment maintaining law and order. They were locally trained by other Stormtrooper officers and were assigned a similar rank structure and organization as the standard ISC. Patrol Troopers would eventually be sent to an Imperial Academy in order to become "full" Stormtroopers; sometimes they were inducted if they served five years in the ISC without going into an academy. *'Novatroopers' - Imperial Novatroopers were specialized Stormtroopers assigned to high value installations, shipyards, naval yards and tasked with the protection of high value personnel. They are often found as a compliment to the Imperial Royal Guard tasked with guarding the Emperor. *'Shadow Troopers' - The ISC developed their own stealth forces. Shadow Troopers are specialized Stormtrooper equipped with a personal cloaking device and trained in infiltration and other clandestine activities. The Shadow Trooper's are more brute force and common than the Imperial Storm Commando's which are the elite of the elite. *'Shock Troopers' - Hailing from the Clone Shock Troopers, the Imperial Shock Troopers are highly visible law enforcement Stormtrooper often assigned to important worlds throughout the Empire. They are often tasked with a more "civilized" means to protection as they are used on worlds where normal Stormtroopers would be too invasive. *'Storm Commandos' - Imperial Storm Commando's are the elite of the elite, they are one of the primary special forces of the Empire and are trained in a wide variety of commando and special forces tactics. Storm Commando's are rarely seen and heard; when they are...it's problematic. Uniform, armor and equipment Stormtrooper armor was widely considered to be standard armor, it provide basic level protection against blaster fire. The Stormtrooper helmet was a marvel of Imperial technology. Their armor was also specifically designed to dissipate blaster shots and stormtroopers were known to recover after being shot. The helmet provided cranial protection, filtered air, and contained enhanced vision, communication systems and an effective HUD (heads up display) that could help locate threats, aid in navigation, and to help alert the wearer. The Imperial Stormtrooper Corps utilized pauldrons which were worn on the right pauldron. Stormtrooper Field Troopers, who were veteran Stormtrooper wore a blue pauldron; Stormtrooper Sergeants wore white pauldrons; Stormtrooper Commander's wore red pauldrons; Stormtrooper's up until the rank of Lieutenant wore orange pauldrons. All ISC officers above Lieutenant wore black pauldrons. Specialized Stormtroopers such as the Deathtrooper's, Novatroopers and other for go the normal pauldron ranking. Gallery Image: ImperialCoastalDefenderTrooper.png|Tropical & Coastal Stormtrooper armor Image:ImperialColdWeatherTrooper.png|Coldweather Stormtrooper armor Image:ImperialRangetrooper.png|Extreme Coldweather Stormtrooper armor Image:ImperialMagmaTrooper.png|Advanced Heat "Magma" Stormtrooper armor Image:ImperialDeathTrooper.png|Imperial Intelligence Deathtrooper armor Image:ImperialNovaTrooper.jpg|Novatrooper Stormtrooper armor Image:ImperialPatrolTrooper.png|Patrol Stormtrooper armor Image:ImperialSandTrooper.png|Heat "Sandtrooper" Stormtrooper armor Image:ImperialScoutTrooper.png|Scout Stormtrooper armor Image:ImperialShadowTrooper.png|Shadow Trooper armor Image:ImperialShockTrooper.png|Imperial Shocktrooper armor Image:ImperialStormCommando.jpg|Imperial Storm Commando armor Image:ImperialSwampTroopers.png|Swamp Stormtrooper armor Image:InquisitionStormtrooper1.png|Inquisition Stormtrooper Image:InquisitionStormtrooper2.png|"Purge" Trooper Category:Imperial military